Death Note: A Matt Love Game
by I-Wreck-Dreams-Not-Nightmares
Summary: A young girl who's life has only been struck by tragedy, is about to lose everything. And is sent to mystery Orphange, meeting a few strangers. Could one of them be the healer who will help her find herself, or will her world come falling down. There is a race against time to try and stop Kira, can she balance love and risking her life. Or will destiny take it's place.


I wrote this about 2 and half years ago, when I used to love Naruto. I never completed the story, so I've decided to update and rewrite. Please enjoy! I also wrote the main characters profiles, so you have some what of an idea what they may look like.

* * *

**Love story for a Ninja**

**Character profiles. **

Name: Kiba Inuzuka  
Age: 15  
Highest rank: Chunin  
Classification: Chunin  
Birth date: July 7  
Gender: Male  
Blood type: B  
Team:  
Team Kurenai  
Home: Konohagakure (Inuzuka clan)  
Occupation: Jonin  
Family:  
Tsume Inuzuka (mother)  
Hana Inuzuka (older sister)  
Akamaru (Dog, companion)  
Jutsu:  
Beast Human Clone, Double Piercing Fang, Double Wolf Fang, Four-Legged Technique, Man Beast Combination Transformation, Double-Headed Wolf, Piercing Fang.

Name: Sayuri Gekko (Sayuri means small lily, Gekko means moonlight.** Also this is you.**)  
Age: 15  
Highest rank: Chunin  
Classification: Medical-Ninja  
Birth date: November 5  
Gender: Female  
Blood type: A/B  
Home: Konohagakure  
Occupation: Medical-Ninja  
Family:  
Father (Unknown, Deceased)  
Mother (Unknown, Deceased)  
Hayate Gekko (Older Brother, Deceased)  
Jutsu:Delicate Illness Extraction, Leaf Strong Whirlwind, Medical Ninjutsu: Strong Beam, Mystical Palm Technique, Prepared Needle Shot, Shadow Clone Technique, Spin Dance weapons Technique (Only Sayuri uses it, it involves 3 kunai's and 3 shurikens she spins her hands developing high Chakra and she spins her whole body and fires her weapons while protecting herself in the spinning)

* * *

**Story**

The cool wind blew through the streets of Konohagakure, and threw the village graveyard, whistling and rustling around every branch of every tree.  
A young 15 year old girl with black hair and light green eyes is kneeling down in front of a small grave stone.

You gently put your hand on the stone dragging your hand over the name, which was carved into the cold and hard stone. A small tear drops from eye gently hitting the yellow Daffodils that you had laid on the ground for him. Him being your deceased brother Hayate Geko a noble Ninja, who was murdered.

You had always thought that the daffodil was a noble flower, which was for a noble brother, you sniffle for a moment and take a deep breath as you feel a hand on you're shoulder.  
"Sayuri, I know you miss him. It's not healthy to be here everyday."  
You recognized the voice and looked up to where it was coming from, it was Yugao Uzuki. You're brothers fiance, she was looking at you with deep concerned eyes. She knew, you couldn't lie, it was true you had been to you're brother's grave at least once a day after he died. Maybe hoping on something, or just waiting for a sign that he was okay. But the sign has never came not matter how long you wait.

"You've been here long, I can tell."Yugao said softly, she knew you well. Well enough to know you hadn't moved in hours and that you knew if you got up, you'd fall straight back down. You sighed gently staring at the carved name upon the grave stone, paying attention to every line. Every little detail tracing it with you're eyes.  
"He really loved you, you know."You smiled slightly, remembering happier times when thing's seemed easier.  
"I know. I did him too. But please Sayuri you must go home."She said practically ordering you to move, she had a point you did need to sleep

You got up slowly, hoping that you're knees wouldn't give out. Or you're legs be dead, you turned and you just smiled a warm smile towards Yuago.

You walked off leaving Yugao to stare at the grave stone you walked into Konohagakure minding your own business when all of as sudden you heard a girls voice shouting at you, you turned around to see Tenten waveing at you franticly

"Hey Sayuri have you seen Lee?!"

"Em...no"

"Ok em, yeah Shikamaru's looking for you!"

"Me?" you said pointing to yourself in confusion

"Yeah i dunno why, he's outside Ichiraku Ramen Bar"

"Erm ok?"

Before you could say bye to Tenten, she had gone probably trying to find Lee the same thought kept going threw your head, when Tenten had said them words "Shikamaru's looking for you" you questioned yourself, not looking where you were walking "Why would he be looking for me?" all of a sudden you bumped into someone falling over landing on the person on the floor you heard a bark and someone yell

"Ow!"

you opened your eyes to see a pair of familiar eyes staring at you, you blushed you were in a very awkward position falling on top of the person and all

"Kiba?" you said trying to stop blushing

"Erm you can get off me now" he said in shock and he sounded a bit in pain

You looked and your elbow was in his chest

"Oh sorry"

You were about to lift yourself of him when you felt a warm wet tongue lick your cheek you got up onto your feet and turned around to see a very large Akamaru sat down next to you, you stroked his head, you just giggled you didn't notice Kiba had gotten up and was standing next to you, he touched your shoulder making you jump as you turned around to him you tripped over your own feet, nearly falling again before Kiba caught you smiling '_she gets cuter everyday_'he thought to himself and on that thought he smiled at you and he help you too your feet again

"I think your falling for me" he said

You didn't reply you just smiled and your stomached started to feel weird

"I gotta go, thanks Kiba" you turned around and was about to walk off when you heard Kiba speak

"its ok...Sayuri are you doing anything?"

you just smiled at Kiba

"Shikamaru wants me. I dunno why"

"Oh ok it doesn't matter" he said disappointed

You didn't say anything you just walked away you felt guilty but you didn't know why you did, you put on another smile and turned around to wave at Kiba but he had gone, you walked to Ichiraku Ramen Bar but you couldn't see Shika you wandered inside but he wasn't there a brightly coloured poster caught your eyes they wondered to it, the poster said

'In honour of our 5th Hokage's

Konohagakure is hosting a

Kimono festival

on the 5th September'

You looked at it again and thought '_Well im not going, there's no point._'

you then looked at the date again on the poster

"5th of September its the 3rd today so that means"

"only 2 days" a voice said from behind you

"You took your time Shika" you said slowly letting out a smile

"Whatever" Shika said as he stared at you

"So what did you want me for?"

"Can we go...somewhere private?" he suddenly moved toward the exit of the Ramen Bar

"Emmm...ok" you said confused

'he seems more awake then usual' you thought

You walked out of the Ramen Bar and followed Shikamaru you ended up walking outside the Ninja Academy to the swing that dangled from the tree's, Shikamaru suddenly stopped and he turned to you

"Sayuri, i was wondering if you would, go to the Kimono thing with me?"

You were shocked

"Shika im"

'_What the hell Shika's different_'

Shikamaru suddenly looked at you annoyed on them words

"Come Sayuri don't be a drag" he said moaning and sighing as he looked at you annoyed once again

"Shika look i mean, 'sigh' No im not going" you tried to explain to him politely

You thought to yourself _'What wrong with him?_'

"What! your going with someone else arnt you?" Shika snapped crossing his arms

"No im just not going Shika" you tried to tell him calmly once again

"So i cant persuade you" he said in a flirty voice

you looked at his eyes they were looking at you and wandering around your body making you feel uncomftable

"NO! im sorry Shika" you said as you were getting ready to walk off

Shika suddenly put both his hands on your shoulders he began to lean his face into yours, you were confused and he slipped one of his hands on to your hip's looking at you with lust

"Shika get off me!" you shouted but you couldn't scream it was as if something was holding your screaming back.

Shikamaru knew you wernt a stronger fighter, so why was he doing this? He was ment to be your friend.

He pushed you against a tree and he got his other hand and slid down your arm gripping it, his grip was stronger, you started to panic as he leaned in to kiss you, you got your free hand and tried to push him away but it didn't work he was allot stronger than you, you started to struggle pulling your face away from his, you felt hurt and sick inside as his eyes still looked into yours, again you tried screaming but you couldn't.

"Just kiss me Sayuri" he said looking in to your eye's

But then the urge came you felt like you could scream, but before you could someone pulled Shikamaru away from you, it was Kakashi Sensei he grabbed Shikamaru's arms and twisted both of them behind his back, so he couldn't fight back.

"When a girl say's no she means no" Kakashi said to him

Shikamaru managed to get out of Kakashi's grip and he ran off, Kakashi turned around to you and he saw tears were forming in your eye's.

"Thank you Kakashi Sensei" you said trying to hide your upset voice

You walked out of the Academies grounds and your walking started to turn into running and the tears started to fall from your eyes you couldn't think You ran into Kiba and you ignored him

"Sayuri!" Kiba shouted at you worried

He turned around and followed you to your destination, you didn't know he was following you at the time, Akamaru followed him, You didn't know where to go so you ran to the nearest building and climbed up a ladder, that led to the roof you sat there tucking your head into your knee's, Kiba knew where you were and he told Akamaru to stay near the ladders, Kiba quickly climbed up the ladders and saw you, he quietly walked over to you and sat down at your side.

"Are you ok?" He said concerned

as you heard his voice you popped your head up, and the same feeling you had in your stomached returned from earlier when you saw him, it was like butterflies flying around in your stomached.

"yeah im fine" you said lying to him with every word you said and it hurt you lying to him for some reason

you wiped some tears from your eyes, Kiba looked at you, he new you were lying and he stared at you for a moment

"Your Lying! If your not going to tell me then...i should go" Kiba stood up

them words made you feel guilty and they hit you in the stomached so hard until you couldn't hold it in anymore

"Its Shikamaru" you blurted some more tears fell from you Jade green eye's

Kiba turned around and sat next to you again

"Whatever he did to you, you can tell me" Kiba said muttering in a reassuring tone, you had heard his words

"How can i?" you said looking at the tiles on the roof

"You can trust me" he reassured you, he thought to himself 'if he did anything to her...'

"I know" you said sweetly

Kiba's eye's widened as he heard them words

'Why is it your the one who always been there for me?' you questioned yourself inside your mind

There was along silence as your stare shifted to the sky

"Sayuri did he hurt you?"

another short silence ran between you

"Yeah in a way" you said staring at the sky as more tears came from your eye's

"Tell me, tell me Sayuri, what happened?"

"Why do you want to know?" you said as your voice started to get upset

"Sayuri look just tell me!" Kiba started to get a little annoyed

"He tried to make me kiss him, because i didn't want to got to the Kimono Festival with him, he just changed i saw another side to him, it was a side to him i didn't know it wasn't like Shika at all he wasn't lazy" You sniffled "Kinda stupid Huh?" you said putting on a fake smile to yourself

"If he hurt you, I'll hurt him!" Kiba muted to himself

you had heard what Kiba had muttered, and he then stood up and started to walk over to the ladders again, you then stood up and quickly but carefully walked over to him before he got to the ladders, in your mind you new he was serious, in Kiba's mind anger was forming, you grabbed Kiba's hand and stopped him, his anger washed away at that moment, at that touch he blushed, and he turned around to you, you still held his hand he then looked deep into your eyes your heart started to beat faster as he looked at you, and you then lunged at him wrapping your arms around him, giving him a hug, Kiba was shocked, you whispered something in his ear

"Leave it, just don't go, Just don't leave" you said still clinging to him and closeing your eyes as you dug your head into his coat covered chest, Kiba was surprised and shocked but he liked it being hugged by you, he gently put his arms around you to complete the hug, he dug his head into your hair, you opened your eyes as you felt his arms around you and a small smile leapt across your face and you embraced each other, another smile had leapt across his face after yours both yours and Kiba's cheeks started to blush red, and you let go trying to hide your red cheeks with your hands, you didn't want to let go but you did, Kiba didn't do anything except stand there in shock.

"Im sorry" he said looking at you

"For what?" you questioned him confused

"For what i said"

"Kiba you just" Kiba interrupted you "I just wanted to protect you Sayuri" he said looking at the floor, "Thank you Kiba, i mean it thank you" you smiled at him and more tears started to come out of your eyes, but you yourself didn't know why you were crying "I wish you would stop crying" he said looking into your eye's, "Why?" you said smiling

"Because", "Because what?" a puzzled look came across your tear wet face.

"I don't like seeing you cry" you just looked at him with a smile, "Sayuri can i ask you something?"

"Uh huh" you replied wanting to know what he was going to ask you

Kiba started to look nervous

"i..i em wasn't gonna go but, since i well...since i saw you this morning, i was wondering do you wanna go to the Kimono Festival with em...me as friends?" he scratched the back of his neck nervously, he didn't believe what he just said

you smiled at him

"I wasn't gonna go either, but you've just gave me a reason to go"

Kiba smiled at you

"So em do you want me to come and call for you at yours at em five forty-five or something then?" he said making a random time up

"Yeah that will be fine" your eyes wondered to the sky "Em Kiba?" you saw he had gone.

Kiba was walking home with Akamaru by his side, he was happy at your answer

"Yahoo! I've gotta date with Sayuri!" Kiba chanted but he held his excitement in

"Akamaru i think, i just won the lottery" he said smiling at his companion

at that moment Akamaru growled at himself

"Hey what do you mean im just gonna go on about Sayuri until the Festival?!" Kiba shouted

Akamaru looked at Kiba with a whatever look on his face

Kiba and his companion walked home arguing about each other to each other.

Sayuri had made it home the thought of Shika's hands on your shoulders made you shake

"Baka" you moaned

you thought to yourself 'Kimono'

"I need a Kimono"

you walked threw your lonely house but it was more like a bunger low as there was no upstairs you slipped you shoes off your feet touching the cold wooden floor making you shiver you walked threw the kitchen and slid a screen door open gently revealing a purple room you walked over to your draws and opened the third one down where you kept your nice dressier clothing you pulled a nice skirt followed by a silk top but you had no Kimono you then shut the draws and walked over to a large chest that lay in the corner of your room you opened the top of it and reached in and grabbed a small black bag and you tipped it revealing some Ryo notes and coins

"Bingo!" you shouted as you put the money back in the bag you threw it on your bed and then you opened the second draw of Chester draws and pulled out grey fitted t-shirt and a pair of grey puffy half cut trousers you slipped them on quickly throwing you worn clothes to the floor you grabbed the small black bag off your bed and went to the kitchen and put your shoes back on you then ran to the breakfast table and grabbed a half sleeved cardigan and put it on you locked the front door and made your way to the village centre as you were walking you walked into Ino she turned around and you were praying she wouldn't because you new that she would talk forever and probably punch you as she hated you for so much and you had no idea why

"Oh its you" Ino said giving you a dirty look

you just smiled and walked away from her quickly wiping your forehead thinking to yourself 'why does she hate me? maybe because im friends with Sakura?' you walked past a lot of people to get to the Kimono shop which wasn't full surprisingly 'some people must have already got there's' you walked into the store, it was nearly empty and to your surprise the store wasn't out of stock your eyes looked all around the store in amazement at all the different patterns, fabrics and colours

"Wow" you said

about half an hour past and you couldn't find the right kimono for yourself at this time there was only you in the store suddenly the store owner walked up to you "Need some help" a young woman red haired woman asked you

you nodded

"Let me guess the Kimono Festival am i right?", "Yeah...i cant see anything that would suit me" you replied, "well I'll see what i can do come with me em whats your name?", "Sayuri"

"Well Sayuri my names Yasuo and i think i have an idea what might suit you so follow me"

You followed Yasuo to the counter where she pulled out a largish silver box which had a black ribbon wrapped around it she undid the ribbon and took the lid off revealing some paper Yasuo removed the paper to reveal a shiny silk black kimono which had silvery white flowers upon it, it was beautiful unlike any kimono you had seen before

"Its beautiful" you said staring at the black dress

"Yeah and its one of a kind, it was an one off i made"

"you made this?"

"Yeah i make everything in this store"

"Wow your brilliant"

"Thanks so what do you think?"

"I've never seen anything like it, how much is it?"

"a lot of Ryo"

You put your head down

"But i don't have a lot of Ryo i have about 1200 saved up"

"That's not enough"

"Im a Baka i should have saved up more"

"Hey don't take it out on yourself here" Yasuo pushed the box over to you

"What are you doing?"

"Just think of it as a present ive been threw the same thing trying to buy a Kimono at your age for a date am i right?"

"Yeah but its just a friend date"

"Aha! Well are you gonna take it? because if you say you wont I'll just bug you until you take it" she said laughing

"Thank you Yasuo i mean it"

"its ok see you around and have fun on your date" she waved at you as you grabbed the box

you walked out of the store with a smile on your face you then ran home quickly fumberling for your keys

"ha found them"

you opened the door a slammed shut 'slaam' you walked back into your bedroom putting the box on your bed gently you took your shoes off and you sat next to the box you gently took the lid off and you took Kimono out and you just stared at it

"Its too good for me" another smile kept across your face and your stomached started to growl.

"I need food" you put the kimono down on your bed and you put your shoes back on and once again.

you grabbed your bag you thought to yourself 'im not cooking I'll go and get some ramen' you locked your door from behind you and you made your way to Ichiraku Ramen Bar clutching the bag of Ryo, you had forgotten about the Shikamaru thing, the smell of fresh ramen drifted threw the air as you got nearer the Ramen bar you walked inside it was almost empty except from Naruto who was sat there stuffing his face with Ramen you sat at the seat next to him and the owners daughter came up to you

"What will it be?" she said smiling

"Emmm...one chicken ramen please"

"Ok wont be long"

you turned and faced Naruto who was eating his second or third bowl of Ramen

"Hey Sayuri" he said with his mouthful

"Hi"

Naruto swallowed his Ramen

"So have you got a date for the Festival yet? Oh wait your not going are ya?"

You butted in

"Actually i have" you said as the waitress put your chicken ramen on the counter

"Really that's cool who is it? tell me tell me!"

you grabbed your chopsticks and started prodding your food with them

"Well i don't know if i should say or not, who are you going with Naruto?"

"Come on Sayuri tell me is it...Sai?" Naruto said playfully but randomly too you, you giggled "No way he doesn't even like me and i definitely don't like him", "Shino?" "No!" you said smiling "Choji, Bushy brows?", "You mean Rock Lee its a no for both of them Naruto", "Come on tell me?" Naruto whined, "No" you said eating your Ramen, "Is it Neji" he said eagerly, "No Naruto" you said trying to ignore him

"Gaara?"

"Naruto are you kidding me?"

Naruto laughed at the serious look on your face

"What about Kankuro? he used to like you"

you gave him a whatever look

"Naruto you wont be able to guess so just give up" one thought was going threw your head 'Naruto you Baka Shut up i came here to eat, not to be talked to death'

"Naruto Uzamaki never gives up!" he suddenly shouted

"I was afraid of that" you put your head in your hands annoyed at him

"Konohamaru?" Naruto said to you jokingly

"Huh Naruto he's like 11 you sicko" you said smiling and gigerling at the same time

"Yeah but he has a HUGE crush on you!" Naruto said doing a huge expression with his arms, you giggled at him

"Iruka Sensei?, Kakashi Sensei?" he said prodding your arm

"Naruto there like old and its plain wrong" you rubbed your arm

"Ok?"

'Finally he's given up' you thought you rolled your eye's, the only thought that was going threw Naruto's head was 'who can it be its not Sai, Shino, Choji or Lee it not any of the others maybe its'

"Shikamaru?!" Naruto shouted

at that moment you nearly choked on your Ramen and you snapped at Naruto

"Are you kidding me he's a sick pervert!" you said to him getting angry

"Oh Ok!, ok" he said disappointed

'If Naruto only knew' you thought to yourself

as you were thinking Naruto said one last name

"Kiba?!"

Your head shot up in Naruto's direction and you started to blush

Naruto stood up on his stool, pointing at you

"Aha i new it, i new it! NARUTO UZAMAKI the future HOKAGE did it!, BELEIVE IT!"

You started to get a little annoyed and Naruto could see this and he sat down on his seat

"So your going with Kiba?" he said in a very big headed tone

"What do you think?" you muttered

"Errrrr yeah" he said weirdly

"Don't tell anyone Naruto, or i swear Naruto Uzamaki, you wont live to eat another bowl of Ramen!" you said threatening him with chopsticks, at that moment he gulped "So Naruto, now i answered your questions, you can answer mine"

"Uh ok lay em on me" he smiled at you

"Who are you going with?"

"Emmm...?" Naruto looked at his nearly empty bowl of Ramen

"I hear Hinata hasn't got anyone to go with and i think"

Naruto interrupted you

"She cant go family business or something i heard"

"Oh em...what about Sakura?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he stared at you with a big smile and a red blush started to appear across his cheeks,

"Good idea" he said grinning

he then reached into his pocket and threw some Ryo on the counter and he ran off abandoning you, your Ramen was cold

"Em? can i have a fresh chicken one to go please?" you asked the waitress

"Ok that will be 200 Ryo for both bowls" said the waitress smiling as she handed you a warm bag of chicken Ramen

"Come again" the waitress said to you smiling

You went outside and it was dark there wasn't many people out there was about 2 you clutched the Ramen bag and started to walk home it was getting cold and darker you shivered and you heard someone come behind you and speak you recognised the voice

"Sayuri Gekko what you doing out so late?"

You turned around to see the face of an all to familiar teacher

"I could say the same for you Iruka Sensei"

He just smiled

"Well i just went to get some Ramen to go, what about you?" said Iruka with a smile

"Same really but i was planning to eat in, but Naruto left me"

"Oh he likes to do that" he said laughing

"I know" you giggled

"Kakashi told me what Shikamaru did, i was very surprised by him? and were going take it in to a private matter"

"I was surprised at him too, i don't like him no more he was like a different person, and thank you Iruka Sensei"

you stared at the floor

"Well some people can be like that, and if he ever tries it again just tell me"

"I will Sensei, you know my Brother Hayate? he probably would have killed him" you said smiling

"I cant take Hayate's place but you know I'll always be there for you, to talk or something ok?"

"Yeah i think I'll like that Sensei thank you" You looked at the sky

"Do you want me to walk you home Sayuri? it is getting dark"

your mind wandered from you, you snapped back into reality

"Em ok"

You started to walked next to Iruka

"Sayuri?, i will be needing your help tomorrow afternoon with my class, were learning about the different Ninja"

You looked at Iruka

"Is Konohamaru going to be there?" you said 'He's a pain in the butt' you thought

"Sayuri im sorry to say this but yes he is"

You moaned but you new you had to go anyway

"Ok"

By this time you had reached your door

"Thank you Iruka Sensei" you said with a smile, something was building up but you didn't want to say it

"It alright Sayuri goodbye"

He was about to walk off and you said it

"You know your like the older Brother i never had, since Hayate died and even before that when i was in your class, you've always been there for me" you said to him and you gagged your own mouth, you didn't believe you had said that

Iruka stopped in his track's and turned to you with a smile

"Well Hayate was a good friend of mine, and you kind of remind me of a younger Sister i never had" He said replying to you with a smile, you were embarrassed but it happened again you blurted more out

"You know Naruto Kinda looks up to you as a father figure you know, since he never knew his Father, i know what its like for both you and him, not having any Parents even though i had my Brother i always missed them and felt like something was missing, and in some weird way he is Kinda like my Nephew, if you look at it from my position because your like a Father to him and your like a Brother to me oh just forget it " you said confusing yourself

"Sayuri i know what you mean were like another family for you" Iruka looked at you with another smile

"Well Goodnight Iruka Sensei enjoy your Ramen"

"You too Sayuri see you tomorrow" he waved

"Oh yeah tomorrow" you moaned to yourself

You closed your door with a huge smile leaping across your face, you put the Ramen down as you went to get a plate, you pulled one out opening the bag of Chicken ramen you were surprised it was still hot

"Well it is the best Ramen ever"

You tucked into the Ramen eating it all not even leaving a crumb, you put the plate in the sink and went to the bathroom and washed your face and hands, you then went into your room and shut your curtains you opened the 4th draw of your draws and pulled out some Mint green silk pyjamas you chucked your clothes you had on today on to the floor when you were done, you grabbed the clothes that were on your floor, and sorted them out into a dirty and clean pile ready for a wash, you placed both piles on to floor and you put your Kimono back in the box on to the floor you whipped open your bed covers and before you went into bed you looked at the picture of you and your Brother and his Lover Yugao who always cared for you, you put your hand on the cold glass onto your Brother.

"I miss you" you smiled

you then walked over to the wall that faced your bed there was another picture of you and the people who had graduated Ninja Academy There was a young Neji who wasn't smiling as normal, and next to him was Tenten then Rock Lee and then there was him...Shikamaru, you took a deep breath, then there was Ino who was acting all sweet for the camera but she wasn't we all new that anyway, then Chouji, Iruka next to Iruka, is Naruto, and next to him is Sayuri and then a very smiley Kiba, with Akamaru on his head, then Shino and Sakura , and next to her was Hinata and Sasuke.

You wondered to yourself it isn't fair sice you never got put in a team, but instead you became a very skilled Medical Ninja and a Chunin with excellent Chakra control with the help of Iruka who you help with his classes you also help the Academy sometimes, and your Brother Hayate before he was killed and Yugao taught you something's on how to be a good Ninja, and from your medical-Ninja Sensei's you unlocked many Medical Jutsu's.

You smiled again but when you saw Shikamaru's face on that picture your smile turned into frown, you grabbed the picture off the wall and you went inside the chest again but this time you grabbed a piece of paper which you ripped abit off you put the left over paper back in the chest you undid the back of the frame and you put the piece of paper where Shikamaru's was and it covered him you put the picture back up and turned of your light and quickly got into bed and you yawned when you put your head on the pillow yours eye lids were getting heavy and you drifted of into a calm sleep.

The sun shined on your face threw the curtains wakening you, you covered your eyes with your blanket shielding them from the ray of light that shone upon you

"Burgh Leave me alone" you moaned

Suddenly there was a load knocking on your front door and you shot up out of bed, the knocking wouldn't stop you wrapped your blanket around, your feet touched the floor making you shiver you walked slowly out of you room down the hall the knocking was getting louder as you heard your front door you started to here a boys shouting

"Hellooooooo Sayuri are you in there!" the boy shouted knocking on your door franticly

you knew who exactly who it was

"Konohamaru" you murmured as you turned the keys in your door, you turned the handle and pulled the door open you saw a Konohamaru staring straight at you, you were angry at him

"What the hell are you doing here!?" you snapped

Konohamaru gave you an innocent look

"I just wanted to show you my new Jutsu" he said sweetly giving you puppy dog eyes

"If its the stupid one Naruto taught ya, ive already seen it" You said glaring at him

"Please can i show it to you again?, its even better than last time" he whined he was begging you but you didn't feel guilty in anyway

"No" you said looking at him perceptibly "What makes you think, i wanna see it?"

"Because you do" he said giving you flirty eye's

"Konohamaru your eleven years old. Get it out of your head, it will never happen!" you said trying to explain to him

"..." he gave you a dagger stare, all of a sudden a smile crept across him face "Have you got a date for the Kimono Festival?"

You rolled your eyes at him

"Go away Konohamaru" you said calmly

"You cant talk to the 3rd Hokage's grandson like that!" he snapped at you

"I'll talk to you with more respect if you go far, far away and leave me alone!" you raised your voice

"But then i wouldn't be able to see you in Iruka Sensei's class later" he said smiling

"Well if you don't leave me alone, and stop being a stalker then i might not come at all!" you said raising your voice again

Konohamaru hadn't been listening, he then started to tug at the blanket that was wrapped around you

"What have you got under there?" a mischievous grin came across his face, your cheeks started to burn with anger at his pervy remark, you raised your voice

"Konohamaru, you little PERV!"

You slammed the door in his face.

Meanwhile outside your front door on the floor there layed an eleven year old confused Konohamaru with a smug little smile on his face rubbing his face in pain, he started to talk to himself

"She loves me" he said while moving his hand to start rubbing his red nose while he smiled at the sky as it past.

You stamped into your bedroom pouncing onto your bed

"That little Baka" you murmed angrily

you got up again and walked into your bathroom, you turned the nozzle on your shower the bathroom started to steam up, you tugged your silk pyjamas off and threw them to the floor, you walk into the shower the warm water sprinkled over your body making you relaxed, you grabbed your shampoo and started to wash you hair, while you relaxed there was another knock at the door this time it was calmer then Konohamaru knock, and there was no shouting , you grabbed a towel and turned your shower off you walked slowly down the hall once again heading to your front door, you wrapped your towel around you abit more tighter incase it was Konohamaru, you turned the door handle and you saw Kiba staring at you he was a little embarrassed at seeing you in less then a towel, your cheeks started to burn red along with his

"Em, Kiba will you just wait there one second please?" you said abit embarrassed

"Eh yeah" he said strugerling to get the words out.

you once again closed your door and you ran to your room but because you were still a little bit wet you slid more or less into the wall

"Baka!" you screened in pain as you slammed into the wall

you rubbed your head and walked into your room grabbing the clean cloths that you wore last night, you quickly threw them onto yourself and you put your wavy wet hair up in a ponytail to let it dry, you walked once again in the direction of your front door the butterflies had returned in your stomached you paused in your steps thinking about Kiba.

While you were thinking you had no idea this was going on.

"Oh man i didn't mean to..what am i going to say to her now Akamaru?" Kiba sat down on your door step confused

"Woof" that's all Akamaru said to Kiba

Kiba put his head in his hands

"I agree Akamaru"

Akamaru's head suddenly turned left stareing at the bushes that lay outside Sayuri's home

"What is it boy?" Kiba questioned Akamaru who just stared at the bush all of a sudden a kid ran out of the bush screaming at Kiba, Akamaru raised to his feet

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! what are you doing outside Sayuri's house?" the kid screamed

Kiba was shocked

"Huh hey" he stood up sharply

"I said what are you doing outside Sayuri's house!? are you her boyfriend? if you are im gonna get you!" the boy said threatening him

"Your Konohamaru aren't you?" he said to the kid

"Yeah what's it to you? Stripe face" Konohamaru said sarcastically to Kiba

"Hey!" Kiba warned "Why you asking me why im here? when i should be asking you why your here? and why do you wanna know if Sayuri's my girlfriend?" Kiba said turning the table on Konohamaru

Konohamaru stood there nervously

"Well em...err SEEYA!" Konohamaru shouted as he ran off

Kiba stood there with milled Confusion.

You had heard the Racket that was going on outside and quickly ran to your door and opening it all you saw was Kiba standing there

"What was that all about?" you asked Kiba

"The Kid...Konohamaru nearly attacked me" he said slightly confused to himself

"Oh no" you moaned

Kiba followed you inside and you sat down on your couch relaxing, Kiba sat next to you

"So what about the kid?" Kiba asked you

you put your head in your hands

"It all started last year, when i first started helping Iruka Sensei with some of his classes, and well Konohamaru, was in the class unfortunately for me, he well...started to developed a huge crush on me and i only guessed that because well, you could tell with him and since then ive had to put up with him! he is so annoying" you said to Kiba

"So he's like a Stalker?" Kiba said joking around

"More or less" you said laughing

you looked at the spot where Akamaru was layed, but he wasn't there

"Where's Akamaru?" you asked Kiba

Kiba head shot up, you just smiled

"Kiba don't worry i know where he is follow me" you said rising from your seat

Kiba followed you to your bedroom and you slid open the door revealing a sleeping Akamaru on your bed Kiba then smiled at you

"I'll get him off" he said walking over to Akamaru

"No don't its ok" you said grabbing Kiba's shoulder

and as you did pull Kiba's shoulder he turned around to face you and he slipped on the wet patch on your wooden floor where you had step earlier when you had got out the shower, Kiba fell on top of you once again in another awkward position but this time he was on top, Kiba's eye's turned wide so did yours you were both lost form a moment, Kiba turned bright red and so did you, the strap on your t-shirt slipped of you shoulder, Kiba just stared at your eye's suddenly you pushed him off you playfully Kiba rose to his feet and he offered you a hand

"Em thanks" you said wondering what just happened

"Em sorry" Kiba said helping you to your feet

"Its fine don't worry"

"No im sorry Sayuri for what happened"

"Come on Kiba just, forget about it"

on that word Kiba looked at you and he looked away

"Ive gotta go Sayuri, I'll see you tomorrow" he said quickly and Akamaru suddenly rose from your bed and both him and Kiba walked out of your room, you stood there puzzled you heard you front door close

"What could i have possibly done?".

The morning past and all you could think about was why Kiba had left so quickly, you were still stood there in your room where Kiba had left you, your eye's lifted to your clock it was nearly 1 o'clock in the afternoon and you had to be at the Ninja Academy for 1 because you were going to help Iruka with his class, you stood there for a couple of seconds stareing at the clock and it finally hit you if you didn't run now you would be late, you grabbed your Forehead protector and grabbed your shoes quickly slipping them on you tied your forehead protector to you head and you ran down your hall nearly slipping once again but you regained your balance and you pulled open your door quickly locking it, as soon as that was done you ran making your way to the Ninja Academy all of a sudden you saw Genma Shiranui he was in your way but your feet wouldn't stop so you ran into him, Genma had seen you coming his way

you quickly raised your hands to your face you new you were going to hurt yourself again

"Whoa!" he shouted

Genma moved out of your way quickly making you fall over your own feet but before you hit the ground Genma caught you

"Phew" You said relieving that you hadn't hit the floor this time you stared at you feet

"So Gekko! why are you running so fast?" Genma said with a small smirk on his face

He help you to your feet and you stood there giving him dagger eye's

"Its Sayuri Gekko to you Shiranui!" you said as you got a little bit annoyed at him

"Hey were friends here no need for the second name thing, okay?"

you were shocked

"You started it!" you yelled

Genma just scratched his head

"Yeah whatever, now why are you running so fast?, have you got to get to your boyfriend" he teased

"Huh? i haven't got a boyfriend, and if i had what's it to you anyway?"

he smiled at you once again

"Nothing just saying...so are you gonna answer my question, or not Sayuri? Genma once again just stared at you

"Ive gotta help Iruka Sensei with his class" you said disappointingly

"Hey cheer up"

"I cant Konohamaru's in the class" you said looking at the floor

"Oh yeah the third Hokage's grandson..well good look with that" he once again gave that little smile why he had his needle in his mouth, you turned around and started running once again towards the Ninja Academy, Genma was watching as you ran

"That Gekko girl she's hot" he said to himself

but Genma didn't see his fellow team members behind him they has heard what he said

"Ahem" Aoba Yamashiro interrupted him with a small smile on his face

"Are we interrupting you Genma?" Raido Namiashi said as he put a hand on Genma's shoulder

Genma turned around to face his comrads

"Errrrrrrrmm?" he was speechless

Both Aoba and Raido shook there heads

"For once your speechless" Aoba said smiling at his comrade

"You do know She's 15 right" Raido asked Genma

Genma still stud there in shock with embarrassment on his face his cheeks were burning red

"Em i have no idea who your talking about" Genma said hesitating

"Bet you don't" Raido said giving a yeah right look on his face

Aoba interrupted him

"You do know that's Sayuri Gekko don't you? Hayate Gekko's little sister" he cocked his right eyebrow up

"Yeah i know" Genma said getting cocky

"You have wrong thoughts" Raido said as he hit Genma on the head "Come we better get going before Mr Perv here turns into that Jiriaya Guy" Raido said signalling for them both to follow him.

Mean while

"Oh no im not gonna make it!" you said as you ran up the stairs to Iruka's classroom, you finally reached the door and you opened it quickly you were panting for breath "Im..here..Iru..ka...Sensei" You puffed

Every kid in the room just stared at you making you uncomftable and then you saw Konohamaru's little smiley face it made you sick seeing his face

"Your here then" Iruka said smiling at you why you were still trying to catch your breath

"Have...you..just..noticed?" you said still out of breath but slightly annoyed, your breath came back to you, Iruka just laughed, you made your way to an empty seat that was in the row of desks, you sat there as Iruka explained the plan for today's lesson

"Ok, today were learning about the different type's of Ninja, i know weve done about three types of Ninja, the Jonin, Genin, and the Chunin but we haven't learnt about the Medical-Ninja, so this is where Miss Sayuri comes in...Blah blah blah" Iruka went on you weren't listening to him

"He never changes" you said quietly yarning

Iruka went on going over the different types of Ninja, you eye lids started to get heavier and heavier until you fell to the desk falling asleep, however Iruka hadn't noticed until he turned around and saw you napping on the desk, he just smiled at himself but he was a little bit annoyed because you had fallen asleep in one of his lessons he raised his voice in your direction

"Sayuri" he said lightly "Sayuri!" he shouted his voice raised

You were still asleep

"Sayuri!" he once again shouted

you were still sound asleep, Iruka became in patient and he took a piece of white chalk that lay on the chalk stand and he aimed at your head

"Sayuri Gekko!" Iruka shouted as the chalk hit your head

the chalk hit you, making you shoot up in shock from your sleep

"Huh?..Yeah" you said stareing confused at Iruka

he gave you dagger eye's, but they suddenly disappeared when he smiled at you

"Sayuri please, its time for you to explain about Medical-Nin's, ok?"

a small smile come across your face and one little thought was going straight into your head 'My time to shine, Gekko style' you grabbed the piece of chalk that Iruka had thrown at you, as you walked to the front of the class of 11 to 12 year olds who were all stareing at you

"Ok you all know me, im basically helping in the Academy, and stuff like that but Iruka sensei asked me to come, and tell you about Medical-Ninja's and what our jobs are, and what we do any question's?" you said praying that there wasn't going to be

and then a Blonde haired girl put her hand up

"Yes, what's your name?" you said 'No there's always one'

The little girl just stared at you

"Im Bachiko"

you smiled

"Ok Bachiko whats your question" you said sweetly 'I wish i never came' that thought was going threw your head constantly

"whats a Medical-Ninja?"

you mouth dropped and you stared at Iruka your eye twitching 'How could you Iruka sensei when i get my hands on you your thoughts stopped there and you sighed "Im a Medical-Ninja, we basically have special Jutsu's, that can heal people and we are very good at Taijutsu, as we have to use that in the battle to protect ourselves ,so we don't get hurt, and basically you have to have excellent Chakra control as well. to be able to build yourself up as a Medical-Ninja"

your afternoon went on explaining about Medical Jutsu's and Chakra control and basically about anything to with being a Medical-Ninja, it was now '3:29 pm' you watched slowly as the clocked stroked '3:30 pm'

The ball rang

"Alright class have a good weekend and don't forget what Miss Sayuri said" Iruka shouted as the class left

"Goodbye hot stuff" Konohamaru said to you

you ignored him, Iruka gave Konohamaru a strange look as he walked out of the classroom, as soon as he was out of the door, you to were now alone, you started to give Iruka an annoyed look

"What" he said

"You never taught them about Medical-Ninja's?" you said glaring at him

"I did, its just Bachiko is as you say isn't very bright" Iruka said as he explained to you

"Well i better go, so seeya later Iruka" you said smiling as you headed for the door

"Where's the Sensei bit?" he laughed

"I dunno im gonna go" and then you turned around to Iruka "And im sorry about falling to sleep, and could you never call me, my full name again please?"

"Alright Sayuri, goodbye"

you walked out of the door and you decided to take the long route home that led by the lake as you had time to kill, you walked past many people and threw the village you finally came to the Lake.

You stared at the water it looked so peaceful, you mad your way down to the lake and you started walking slowly, the shimmering water reflected on you making you look like you were part of the Lake it self, suddenly something caught your eye's and you turned to the lake and you saw a familiar spot, suddenly DEJA VU something you didn't want to remember came back to you a forgotten memory.

Flashback Memory 3 years before

There is a young 12 year old Sayuri with her feet in the lake relaxing, the water starts to become cold as the sun sets

"Time to go" you say as you lift you feet out of the water, as you stand up your wet feet start to slip on the ground and you fall over, it feels like your falling forever until your head hits something hard, you had hit your head on a nearby stone

"Owwwwww!" you scream

You open your eye's quickly as the pain is terrible it feels like you had been hit on the head with a brick, you struggle to your knee's, while clutching your head, you stand up and your eye sight is going fuzzy and dizzy the world is going around you fast you look to your hand that had clutched you head and you see blood, finally you collapse but not on to the floor but into the lake, you fall deeper and deeper and you panic as you loose you breath the water is tightening in on you and you being to fall unconscious but in threw your slight open eye's you see someone swimming in your direction and you fall unconscious fully.

The last thing you remember after falling out was feeling someone hold your hand and then you woke up in Hospital with a bandage wrapped around your head

"Oh good your awake" a nurse says to you

"What happened to me" you said putting you hand to your head "OW!"

"I wouldn't do that, you had a nasty fall and you hurt you head and you nearly drowned, and not mention you have been unconscious for, nearly 2 days, but luckily someone saved you from drowning"

"Who?" you said confused to the nurse

"They didn't want me to say, you can go home as soon as ive got in touch with your parents, ok"

"I don't have any parents, but! i have my brother" you said weakly

"Oh good what's his name?"

"Hayate Gekko he's a Tokubetsu Jonin and the Examiner at the Ninja Academy" you said proudly

"Hayate Gekko, oh he's in with one of our nurses" she said as she gave you a huge smile "I'll get him for you"

The nurse walked out of the room

"Ow my head! im so tired" you said to yourself

Hayate then walked threw the door

"I thought something bad had happened to you" he said as he came and sat next to you on your bed "Its good that your safe" he said pulling you into a hug you let out a huge smile as he hugged you.

And your Memory ended

it started to get chilly but you didn't shiver you just shed a small tear

"I miss you Hayate" you smiled as the wind blew threw your hair blowing away your tears, you began to walk home again, you walked past the lake and back into the village walking past the book store but someone caught your in the book store

"Kakashi Hatake" you whispered

you walked slowly over to the book store and you snuck up behind him while he was going threw the very inappropriate section of books, Kakashi turned around and faced you

"Don't think about it, Sayuri Gekko"

you were shocked

"What Sensei i didn't do anything, oh you new i was going to make you jump"

"Yes" he said reading the blurb of the book

"I know who writes them" you said smiling

Kakashi started to look at you less amused

"You shouldn't read them"

It may not have been the easiest thing to see but kakashi cocked an eyebrow up at you "There a little bit Perverted" you said smileing

Kakashi walked up to the till and payed for his book, you quickly walked off on your way home, you started thinking about Kiba once again and a small smile krept across your lips, but then

"Sayuri"

you turned around to see who had said your name

"Oh Lee its you" you said disapointed

"How are you?" Lee said smileing at you

"Im fine thanks what about"

Lee interrupted you

"Have you seen Tenten?" he asked you quickly

"Em she was looking for you yesterday but i haven't seen her since" by the time you had finished your sentence Lee had gone, you saw some of the Village people put up some of the decorations for tomorrow you sighed as you reached your front door and as your hand reached for the handle a thought popped into your head 'Who saved me from drowning' the thought echoed threw your head constantly, pictures of people were going threw your mind but you didn't no why maybe you wanted to know who it was to thank him or her but right now is not the time for worry you have to fill your mind with happy thoughts of tomorrow 'Kiba why did you rush off earlier? Kiba whats wrong with you?" you said looking at the sky. You decided to take another walk around the village, you watched as they put more decorations up. It was getting chilly and dark so you decided to head home.

You made your way home, but someone was sat on your doorstep when you got there. You couldn't tell who it was because it was dark.

_Please don't be Konohamaru._

You approached your house. Suddenly the figure stood up, the moonlight lit him up. You were shocked, it was Kiba,

"Erm hey Sayuri" he said with cheesy grin, "….hey" you said Kinda shock. "Oh I'll go." Kiba said, when he heard your voice tone, He stood up.

"Hey, your not leaving me again. Without an explanation. Why are you here? This late its dangerous." you told him.

"Well I could say the same for you, a young girl, out all alone. Anything could happen. And I, I wouldn't want that. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you personally" he said walking off.

_Did Kiba just say that. But he doesn't like me like that, does he?_

You were puzzled, and you went to open your front door.

Then suddenly, someone grabbed your hand. "Here" it was Kiba. He then walked off again, he had put something in your hand.

You opened your hand curiously, it was a single cherry blossom flower. It was beautiful. "Oh it, its beautiful Kiba" you said turning around, he was already gone.

_Awww….he's gone. I, I was gonna tell him. Should I tell him?_

_I'll sleep on it._

You opened your front door, and you put your bag down. You had, had a very long day. You deserved sleep, and you needed it, because you are going to the festival tomorrow. And the best thing is, Kiba is taking you.

You went to your bedroom, and you collapsed on your bed. You collapsed in your clothes, you were so tired.

_Im so tired….zzzzzzzzz._

You fell fast asleep, and you dreamed, a very strange dream. It was about the day you nearly drowned, at the lake. You were trying to remember that face.

Dream:

You had just fallen into the lake, you are losing air fast. You here a sort of shouting "Sayuri!" the shouting was coming from above the water, suddenly someone dives into the water. He is swimming towards you, you blink weakly in the water. You close your eyes, the person grabs you, and you open your eyes a little.

_Kiba…._

Your dream then skips, to where, Kiba had pulled you out of the water. Your laying on your back, near the lake. And you aren't breathing.

Kiba is pushing your chest to get the water out. He then goes to cpr.

"Yuri! Breathe please. Sayuri please, please." he pleads, tears are nearly in his eyes.

He gets ready, and he goes to give you cpr. He puts his lips to yours, and blows. Suddenly you cough water up, and your breathing a little. Kiba picks you up bridal style, and he takes you to the hostpital.

He sits there with you all night. But you didn't know this untill this dream.

Suddenly you wake up, huffing and puffing. "Huh?".

_OMG! It, it, it was._

"Kiba, Kiba saved me." you said with shock, but then a smile came across you lips. "He saved my life".

You then looked at your alarm clock, it was 1 'o'clock in the afternoon, you had one BIG lay in. "Oh no. I need to get up now. Wait where is the cherry blossom?", you then shot up and started searching for it. "Aha, found it" it was on your bedside table. You sat down and started to stare at it.

_Such a beautiful little thing. And I still cant belive , that kiba saved me. I so want to tell him, it will probably sound weird though, if I tell him. He might get freaked out. If I randomly just tell him, that I._

Suddenly there was a knock at your front door. You shot up, and starightend your clothes. You walked down the hall, and you opened your front door. "huh?" you said looking, at a face you wouldn't normally see first thing in the morning. "Hello sayuri" iruka said, "Iruka sensei? What are you doing here?" you asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, just passing by." he said innocently.

You wernt falling for it "Ok then, well em bye" you said closing the door. Iruka jammed it with his foot, and he pushed the door open.

"While in here, I think I will have a cup of tea" he said with a smile, you wanted to know what he was up to, you watched him like a hawk as he sat down.

You couldn't take it not more "What do you want? Why are you here?" you asked him, you were nearly hyperventilating. "I was just in the village" he said making himself comfy.

_What are you up to? You live in the same frikin village you moron. Iruka you're a Baka sometimes._

"So who are you going with to the festival?" iruka asked, you gave him a weird look "I knew, I knew it, your spying on me. Your checking up on me." you said pointing at him. "yes so who are you going with?" Iruka asked once again, "Not telling you" you said cheekily. "Tell me!?" iruka said annoyed, "ok, ok calm down. Im going with", iruka interrupted you.

"Neji, Sai, Rock lee, Choji?" he said, you looked at him annoyed "Kiba" you said walking over to the counter, you grabbed your tea pot, to fill it with hot water.

"Well it could have been worse" iruka says, you turn around "What do you mean sensei?" you asked him, iruka was sat there smiling at you. "You could have been going with someone. Who you haven't had a crush on since you were 6" he said, "its 5 actually. Wait a minute how do you know" you said looking at iruka. He kept quiet, he was looking in the direction of the door. You turned around, the door was wide open, and there was stood Akamaru, you looked at him puzzled. "What are you doing here?" you said walking up to him.

Suddenly Akamaru walked off. "I think he was just visiting" Iruka said. "iruka im sorry, I haven't got anytime to make you tea. I have to get ready" you said putting the tea pot down. "hey don't worry. I don't like tea anyway, tea yuck" he said walking out of your house.

"What the hell?, is everything so confusing"

Ino is talking to Sayuri about her and kiba, and she is asking if she liked him

So I see you came with Kiba, So do you like him, I mean like like him?"

"No, no, no I don't like him"

"Why is he your date then"

"it's a em.."

*Think of something* "it's a pity date, I don't really like him".

*Oh god what did I just say, im so, so horrible*

Ino tells her to look behind her. And kiba is stood there. He runs off. Sayuri is nearly in tears.

But then kiba is sat behind a stall, and he is talking to himself, he is upset. And sayuri goes to talk to him, but he ignores her.

Then Ino gets on the stage.

"Hey everyone, I have some juicy gossip to tell you. You know our own little Sayuri Gekko, well she has had a crush on someone for 10 years now."

Sayuri is in shock

*What! how does she know? Please no.*

"She has had a crush on kiba Inuzuka, for over 10 years."

Sayuri is in tears nearly, it was her biggest secret.

Kiba stood up with anger "That's a lie everyone knows it is. Sayuri even admitted it. She doesn't like me, she's heartless"

Sayuri turned around to him

"that's not true. I lied to her, not to you."

"What?"

"its true"

"wait a minute you've liked me for over 10 years?"

Yuri nodded "I liked you even more, when I learned you saved my life"

Kiba grabs Yuri's hand and he pulls her away. They go to the lake. And he sits down "This is hard for me to say, but…Sayuri, ive been in love with you since I first noticed you" he says "Kiba I, I, ive loved you for along time and I haven't been able to tell you, its been like torture.

He hugs you

"Don't keep it in any longer. Yuri?"

"hmmm"

"3 years ago, I stole something off you. When your unconscious in the hostpital"

"What?"

"I stole a kiss"

You looked at him amazed

"sayuri, you look beautiful tonight, but you look it everyday to me" he smiled

He suddenly kissed you, and he stopped

But then you pounced on him and let go

"Sorry"

"No its ok" he then put his hand on your hip, and his on your cheek and you went in to kiss again, you then put both hands on his chest.

He the rolled you onto your back making the kiss more intense. After a couple of minutes you were exhausted. And you lied down together and watched the moon. "You know what?" "What?" "That was my first kiss apart from the stolen one"

The days after that, they acted like nothing had happened but inside they were yearning for each other

Sayuri and kiba have sex on Kiba's birthday. She gives him a kiss for his birthday present. And they go to the school at night, because there is a nice view. And they do it in Iruka's classroom, she flung over the desk


End file.
